


Случай в музее

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор оказывается в неловкой ситуации, когда просыпается в неловком положении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случай в музее

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для WTF Doctor & Master 2016.

— Доктор, как… ты… о… — выдохнула Мисси. — Но всё равно здравствуй.  
Она приподняла его руку и нащупала пульс. Всего лишь без сознания, живой и без видимых повреждений. Она не собиралась создавать парадокс из-за случайного убийства Доктора. Тем более, случайно убить его было бы… хотя бы обидно.  
Она проверила манипулятор. Полетела только телепатическая микросхема. Координаты, где находился Доктор, сохранились, и она бы могла его отправить назад прямо сейчас, пока он не пришёл в себя. Она бы нашла, что с ним ещё делать и о чём говорить, но не в этом месте. Это яркое цветастое пятно просто не вписывалось в интерьер, не подходило к позолоте, тёмно-бордовому балдахину, шёлковому постельному белью. Одним своим видом Доктор опошлял роскошную комнату.  
Мисси положила манипулятор на ковёр и забралась на кровать. Она подползла на коленях к Доктору, проваливаясь в мягкую перину, и начала расстёгивать его пиджак: он всегда мешал ей сосредотачиваться, как будто… был фильтром для отвлечения внимания?  
Зашипев от усилий, она перевернула его на живот.  
Нет, слишком лестно для Доктора было приписывать ему что-то, кроме плохого вкуса.  
Мисси стащила с него пиджак и брезгливо отбросила его. Стало не намного лучше.  
Протиснув руки под живот, она нащупала ремень и расстегнула его, спустила штаны вместе с бельём. Чтобы снять их до конца, она встала, шатаясь, на кровати и, по очереди, выдернула из штанин его ноги. Ботинки, впрочем, она оставила.  
Вновь перевернув его на спину, она развязала и отбросила, как ядовитую змею, его красный платок, сняла с него жилетку, вырвав добрую половину пуговиц, а когда рывками вытягивала из-под него рубашку, порвала ткань.  
Сейчас Доктор выглядел лучше. Обнажённая кожа и его светлая шевелюра красиво смотрелись на тёмных простынях.  
— Роскошная шевелюра, — Мисси, всё так же возвышаясь над ним, оглядела его с головы до ног. — Хоть что-то в этом теле у тебя должно быть роскошным, Доктор.  
Пока он не очнулся, его нужно было связать. Ни наручников, ни мотка верёвки у неё сейчас с собой не было.  
— Нет, — сказала она, с презрением посмотрев на валяющийся на ковре красный платок.  
Она не хотела снимать с себя ни чулки, ни пояс.  
Доктор застонал, и Мисси, резко развернувшись, дёрнула связывающий балдахин золотистый толстый шнур.  
Она села на Доктора, подняла вверх его руки и привязала их к спинке кровати, из-за спешки используя не слишком надёжный узел, но осталась довольна результатом.  
Доктор осторожно подвигал руками и запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на свои привязанные запястья.  
— Позвольте полюбопытствовать, мадам, — он перевёл взгляд на неё, — что вы творите?  
Он был подчёркнуто вежлив, но ноздри раздувались от ярости.  
Мисси мило улыбнулась ему.  
— Чувствуешь себя неловко? Так неловко, что не можешь определить даже земной век, в который ты попал?  
Доктор прищурился, вглядываясь в её лицо. В тишине было слышно только его тяжелое дыхание, и вдалеке — приглушённые звуки закрывающейся двери.  
— Мы знакомы?  
— Да, конечно, — ответила Мисси. — Очень давно и очень… тесно.  
Он смутился, и это можно было понять, ведь она до сих пор на нём сидела. С помощью неловких ситуаций ей уже не раз удавалось получить над ним пусть и небольшое, но тактическое преимущество.  
— Да, конечно?.. Да, конечно! — повторил Доктор так громко, что Мисси вздрогнула. — Никто из моих знакомых не имел таких извращённых вкусов.  
— О ком-то из них сейчас ты узнал больше, чем хотел. А может, наоборот, — она наклонилась, чтобы поправить узел, — всегда хотел узнать, но никак не мог подвернуться подходящий случай.  
Он молчал и, кажется, даже старался не дышать, пока она натягивала шнур.  
— Таймледи.  
Она выпрямилась. Доктор соображал быстрее, когда был уверен, что является не единственным таймлордом во Вселенной.  
— Вы, разумеется, не хотите сообщить мне своё имя?  
— Почему же? — Она пожала плечами. — Мисси. Ты знаешь меня, как Мисси, Доктор.  
— Знаю? Понятие не имею, кто ты. У меня что-то с памятью? Я стёр тебя из памяти. Нет, не стёр бы, — тут же поправил он себя. — Я знал тебя под другим именем?  
— Сможешь угадать? — спросила Мисси. — Рани? Романа? Сьюзан?  
С каждым именем лицо Доктора искажалось всё большим ужасом.  
— Тихо-тихо, — успокоила она его. — Никто из них. Мисси — сокращённо от Мистресс.  
Его пристальный взгляд был неприлично долгим.  
— Ну же, — сказала Мисси, опёршись ладонями о его грудь.  
— В прошлый раз, как мы встречались, у тебя было другое… чужое тело. Кому-то не повезло встретиться с тобой снова?  
— Тело целиком моё. Нравится, Доктор? Долгая история. Ты её ещё узнаешь через много-много столетий.  
— Мы не из синхронизированных временных потоков? Почему вы все что-то хотите именно от меня?  
— Все? — переспросила Мисси. — Не заставляй меня ревновать, Доктор, иначе я отправлю тебя назад к твоей спутнице Мел и ещё тройке гуманоидов в том же виде, в котором ты сейчас. Без пиджака.  
— Ты не посмеешь.  
— Твой пиджак не создаст парадокс, который уничтожит Вселенную, и, да, я посмею…  
В соседней комнате послышались шаги и голоса, и Мисси приложила палец к губам.  
— Я не буду доброжелательна с ними, если ты позовёшь их на помощь, — прошептала она.  
— Я справлюсь сам, — так же шёпотом ответил Доктор.  
— Где мы? — спросил он, когда люди ушли. — Я готов поклясться, что нахожусь в музее, но не могу взять в толк, в чём заключается твой план.  
— Ты прав, это музей. Королевская спальня одного из бесконечных человеческих правителей. Я подсмотрела идею у тебя же, когда ты привёл сюда Ривер, потому что с этим местом тебя связывают непонятные эротические переживания. Возможно, атмосфера или что-то ещё. Но я проверила, король Людвиг вёл праведный образ жизни. А может, ты просто вешал лапшу на уши женщине... Кстати, свидание не удалось. Через пару минут сюда зашла экскурсионная группа. Не волнуйся, Доктор, мы более удачны, так как сегодня спальня закрыта для посетителей.  
— Наши отношения стали такими… тесными, что я рассказываю тебе о неудачных свиданиях?  
— Прямо как в старые времена? — улыбнулась Мисси тому, что Доктор проигнорировал самое интригующее в её истории. — А мой план... Во-первых, он не касался тебя, этой твоей версии. Ты — досадная оплошность.  
— Врёшь.  
— Я уязвила твоё самолюбие?  
— Можешь сказать правду. Я же всё равно забуду, когда вернусь в свою временную линию.  
— О, конечно. Именно тебя я выбрала, потому что ты лучший из всех себя — прошлых и будущих.  
Она надеялась, что в её тоне было достаточно сарказма. По лицу Доктора было ясно — он его уловил правильно.  
— И, да, — сказал Доктор, — мне нравится.  
— Что тебе нравится? Твоя тщеславная нынешняя версия? Я не удивлена.  
— Нет. Наклонись ближе.  
— Ты шутишь, Доктор? — возмутилась она. — Мне уже не одиннадцать лет, чтобы попадаться на такие глупости.  
— Давай же. Наклонись ближе.  
— Ты точно шутишь.  
Она посмотрела на него, перевела взгляд на связанные руки и, решившись, наклонилась к нему.  
— Не помню, рассказывал ли я тебе об этом или нет, — прошептал Доктор ей в ухо. — В 1920 году в Нью-Йорке я познакомился с отличным парнем, Гудини. Он научил меня нескольким трюкам.  
Он аккуратно убрал ей прядь волос со лба за ухо.


End file.
